You, Me and My Secret
by His-Only-Heart
Summary: Sakura is found by Sasuke unconcious in an alley. Sasuke saves her.  Sakura attends school with Sasuke.  Sakura lives with Sasuke.  Sakura has a secret.  Sasuke will find out what that secret is. SEQUEL UP: ANOTHER CHANCE.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

**A/N: Later in the story I say the characters, but… I don't really know their personality, not to mention one of their names… So they're really OOC. Coz I skipped a whole bit on Naruto to Naruto Shippo.**

Sasuke Uchiha walked down the night streets, hands in his pockets while he strolled along deep in thought. It was raining, but Sasuke didn't mind, he always thought the rain was refreshing and cleansing and could also trigger his thoughts. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and stepped backwards to see a body lying on the ground in a puddle. He creased his brow as two other bodies approached the one that lay on the ground.

Sasuke walked closer and hid himself as he watched, the two men laughed and pointed at the body which Sasuke now recognized as a girl. The men rolled her over and snickered, they lifted up her top and began to abuse her sexually. Sasuke stood up as they pulled down her pants, he walked towards them.

The men nudged each other and laughed.

"Don't touch her," He walked up to them and they laughed harder.

"And what are you gonna do little man?!" By the swaying and portrayed attitude, Sasuke could tell they were drunk.

"Get lost before I kick your sorry ass," He took his hands out of his pockets.

"Fine, then we'll take miss pinky with us then!" Sasuke didn't want to take anymore in, he quickly sprinted towards them, it was too easy, just two simple kicks to the heads sent them to the ground, unconscious.

Sasuke stared at the girl who lay on the ground; he readjusted her clothes properly and looked around, as if someone was coming to claim her.

He grunted as he picked up in his arms, walking back to the dim lit streets. As he walked, he stared at the girl's face, nothing but a few scratches. What was she doing out so late anyway?

Her pale face informed him that she was sick, he snorted, who wouldn't be sick in the rain? She must've been out for hours. He lowered his ear near her nose, she was still breathing fine. He examined her head, her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and it looked like she had bangs that were pinned back.

"Hn."

**&&**

Sakura's thoughts awakened, _where am I? Am I back home…? _She thought to herself.

She dared herself to open her eyes, doing so, the same teenager and a middle aged woman appeared in her blurry vision. She closed her eyes again as they began to water up from dryness.

"A-are you alright? Sasuke, get a glass of water for her!" Voices began to stream into Sakura's ears.

"Nod your head if you can hear me," Sakura nodded slowly, her body felt like it shut down, it felt weak and fragile, just like after you did hard work of physical exercise.

A hand was placed underneath her head and back and Sakura was sat up, her head flopped around limply. She opened her eyes again and saw the woman smiling at her.

"Drink some water," She placed the cup to Sakura's dry lips and she drank obediently suddenly realising that she was dry. She had a duvet over her body which she could feel was only wearing her undergarments, her hair was damp but was still tied back with her bangs pinned up.

_I must've been out for a long time… who are these people? _Sakura exhaled.

"I appreciate this but…"

"You should stay for a few nights until your ready to take off again, you're really sick, dehydrated and you have the fever! Do you want to call your parents to say that we're taking care of you?" Sakura was flattered, she was sick? _I thought I… wait. Oh yes. Them. I was… in the streets… yes. I can remember everything clearly._

_Taking care of me. _Sakura could feel the urge of the tears wanting to well up in her eyes. _It's been long since someone's taken care of me. _

Her lips parted, her story was filled with drama and confusion, sadness and anger.

One night, her mother left her when she was so young she could hardly remember it, she was so confused she approached her father, he told her everything. Sakura could remember she was so angry at him, she kicked him as hard as she could, although it did no damage.

Weeks and months passed by and Sakura waited for her mum, stuck with her secretive, drunk and abusive father. It was that one day when Sakura's heart fully shattered, her father spilled it all when he was drunk, he slapped her as she cried, shouting at her that it was her fault that her mother left and telling her she was a no good daughter.

"Thank you, I think I will call my parents," Sakura smiled at the woman gratefully and at the teenager, although he did not return the expression. The woman handed her a phone and she dialed a few numbers, her finger edged towards the 'call' button, but then pressed just another number. She held the phone up to her ear and began to work her magic.

"Father?" Sakura paused for a fake reply, "yes I'm alright…no…another family's taking care of me…I've got the fever but I'm alright…don't worry, I'll come back home soon…love you too, bye." She handed the phone back as another young man walked in, Sakura glanced at the teenager then the man not helping to realize their distinguishing features.

"Who's this otuoto?" _Otuoto? So they're brothers… _"your girlfriend?" He lifted his eyebrows and the younger shook his head.

"Stranger, she passed out on our doorstep," Sakura creased her brow, why was he lying? 

"I'm sorry to be such a trouble," Sakura mumbled.

"Nonsense, we get travelers all the time! Although I've got to say, you're a bit young for a traveler," _Traveler? I'm not a traveler…_

"Uhh yea,"

"Do you attend high school?"

"No, I don't," Sakura wasn't surprised that the woman tried to keep her shock in, it was normal, Sakura never attended high school because of her father, but it was a huge surprise when she knew all the answers to year 12 math questions of her friend's.

"Do you know if there is a near school I can attend? My parents asked me to investigate…" 

After all this hard work, Sakura wanted to start a new life without any heavy burdens bearing upon her.

"Yes, my boys attend a school that's adequate, right Sasuke? Itachi?"

"Hn."

"I'm sorry, I've got to go now, Sasuke and Itachi will help you out for the time being!" The woman rushed out and Sakura was left in silence.

"What's your name?" 

"Sakura, and you?"

"Sasuke."

"I'm Itachi," The older stepped forward and sat next to Sasuke.

"I really do appreciate this,"

"Why don't you just stop thanking and introduce yourself?" Sakura creased her brow, the younger came to her impression of rude and arrogant.

Sakura had no idea when she introduced herself, it just came out of her mouth flowingly like a river. And the rest of the night felt like it was fast forwarding, the clock needles being moved with fast speed.

**&&**

Sakura sat up gasping, was it all a dream? She looked around her room, it was different… the battered desk that always sat in the corner was replaced with a wardrobe, the scratches that were always at the end of her bed disappeared and was replaced with wonderful mahogany.

"Oh," _It wasn't a dream. _

She looked to the side to see another bed which was occupied with a body, Sakura peered to get a closer look. It was the younger one, Sasuke wasn't it?

_I'm sharing a room with a boy. _Sakura's eyes widened at the thought.

What happened last night?


	2. First Impression!

**First Impression! **

"Sakura?" The woman peeked through the door and entered with a bag and what looked like to be uniform.

"Oh, good morning!" Sakura smiled, the sun shone down on her face with a warm greeting.

"I see that you've slept well, I've enrolled you into the school that my boys attend. They say that they'll see what year level standard you're at and put you in it, Sasuke will show you the way to the school." She paused, "is that alright?" the woman added in.

"Oh yes, fine, thank you!"

"Since you're sick, you can just start today and maybe skip the next days until you're ready,"

"Oh I think I'll be fine," The woman gave another light chuckle.

"Good, now you can have breakfast downstairs, I'll make it,"

"Please, let me help, it's the least I can do." The woman chuckled.

"It's better that you rest, it's your first day and you're quite sick," She smiled at her and walked downstairs, turning around again she laughed nervously.

"Here, I've prepared you your lunch and I think this is about your size," She placed a white loose top and a gray pleated skirt along with long white baggy socks and black t-bar shoes. She quickly walked over to Sasuke's bed and shook him gently, kissing him on the forehead.

"Time to wake up Sasuke," Sasuke turned onto his back and smiled at her warm face and she smiled back.

"I'll go wake your aniki up and then you get up okay?"

"Nnn," He threw the blankets off him and Sakura immediately turned her head away, his bare chest had instantly caught her eyes and now she wanted to look again.

The mother had walked out and Sasuke looked at Sakura, blinking.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked with a confused expression.

"I don't know… I woke up in this bed," Sakura got up, covering her body and quickly slipping into her dress when he wasn't looking. She pulled her socks on and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Wow. This material is so soft and new, it even smells nice. I don't feel like I deserve this! _Sakura thought to herself, she patted her skirt down and rolled out the crinkles. It actually fitted perfectly, the skirt reached above her knees and the shirt sleeves were just the right length.

There was also a pull over jumper, Sakura quickly slipped into it, it was heavy, but fitted nicely.

Sakura quickly walked out, she had forgotten the way around the house! She must've been sleepy last night, spotting the stairs, she walked down and came to the living room which she recognized, then walking around she entered the kitchen where three plates sat with lovely warm toast on top, spread with jam. Sakura's eyes lit up from hunger, she hardly had good meals, only meager bread and fruits were all.

"Thanks for everything," She sat down and began to munch away.

"No problem." She gave another one of those warm smiles, she then sighed. "Where is that Sasuke and Itachi? Boys!" She called up the stairs and they came running down.

Sitting down without a word and gobbling away with full uniform, navy blue shirts with black pants and gray jacket, they then stood up and rushed to the bathroom which Sakura guessed would be brushing the teeth. Only after a few rushed minutes, they came rushing out with their backpacks and running out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should've guessed, there's assembly today! Quick, hurry!" The woman hustled her out and Sakura ran after the two, grabbing the rest of her toast.

**&&**

Up ahead the boys ran faster than her by far, Sakura was panting already, boys were too athletic! Sakura stopped for a bit as they paused to wait for the cars to pass, then running again Sakura quickly scrambled after them.

Cars screeched and began to honk at her, she was definitely not used to this! She quickly crossed the road barely avoiding a car's bumper and Sasuke suddenly ran beside her, grabbing her hand and jerking her hard as he ran at lightning speed.

He didn't let go for at least ten minutes and he finally let go as they reached a large building. Sakura rubbed her wrist and walked after the boys who remained silent.

"Watch out," Sakura was suddenly jerked back and collided into a body behind her, she stared in front where a car came speeding out of the parking driveway, she looked behind her to see Sasuke's hair blowing freely around his face and his emotionless eyes boring into her.

"Thanks," She was sure that a red tinge appeared on her cheeks, trying to ignore it she stumbled after the boys again, then hearing a great cheer.

"Woohoo Sasuke! Who's that hot chick?! Where did she come from?!" A blonde kid came running towards him and clapped him on the back in that masculine way Sakura always saw boys doing.

The blonde kid looked at her and Sakura stepped back timidly, Sasuke smirked and chuckled softly.

"No. She just stumbled in our house, my mother insisted we take care of her," He muttered and the blonde kid approached her.

"Hey, maybe you could stumble into _my _house sometime," He lifted his brows up and down suggestively and Sakura frowned.

"Just shut up, we're already late," Sasuke turned him around and they walked off. Unsure of where to go, Sakura walked after them, keeping a safe distance away from the blonde kid. Abruptly, Sasuke slowed down and walked next to Sakura.

"Every second Monday we have assembly, they'll probably call you up on the stage to introduce yourself and then after it ends, they'll call you to their office, you'll get your schedule and then someone will tour you around the school. Any questions?" 

"No," Just talking that much made Sasuke sound like the teacher.

They all entered a great hall, Sakura was sure that the people were just one year level.

"What year level is this?"

"Twelve,"

"And you know what the great thing about this year is?!" The blonde kid nudged Sakura in the ribs, "there's going to be a formal this year!"

"A what?"

"Sasuke! Where did this girl come from?! I want one!"

"This is Naruto… the dobe." Sasuke waved his hand lazily at the blonde kid.

"Naruto…" Sakura repeated the name.

"Yup! That's me! Who are you?" 

"Sakura," 

"Sakura what?"

"Ummm…" Sakura thought hard, was it possible? That she couldn't remember her last name?! She never even thought about her last name for… years! What was wrong with her?!

"I… don't know," Sakura creased her brow and Sasuke looked at her weirdly, but it wasn't one of those looks where he thought she was stupid, if Sakura wasn't mistaken it looked like he was entranced in something, his eyes actually had… colour.

"You don't know?!" The three sat down, Sakura in the middle with Naruto on her left and Sasuke on her right, she stared down at her palms.

"Naruto, shut up." The hall turned silent as a woman with a big chest approached the microphone on the stand.

"Welcome to a new week, first up announcements…" The woman checked her paper, looking like she was skimming through it all, "yea, yea we already know all that…hmmm… what is this crap?!" The students giggled to themselves as the woman vented her anger, "oh here's something new! We have a new student…hmmm.. Sakura… can she come up here?" She craned her neck and Sakura felt her face immediately grow red as she stood up and approached the stand.

Her face turned even a deeper red as boys cheered for her and she faced the hall, hundreds of eyes were on her.

"Well, since I can't be bothered doing this assembly anymore, I won't ask you to introduce yourself. Alright everyone, go to your class!"

After everyone poured out, the headmistress which Sakura guessed she was, gestured her to follow her into an office.

"So, I heard that you never attended high school before. I'll have to test you anyway…so here, take this. It's a mixed subject of everything, of every year level. You have forty minutes," She threw her the paper and a pencil and eraser.

"Oh by the way, I am Tsunade, the headmistress here. Any questions and just ask me," 

**&&**

Sakura smiled and pushed the paper forwards, she was confident that she had done well. Tsunade creased her brow.

"Twenty minutes have only passed, are you sure you're done? You can't take it back," She took it as Sakura nodded, she quickly skimmed through the answers and her sheet, lifting her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow… h-have you ever been in tuition? Or any extra curriculum?" Sakura shook her head and she put the paper down, writing a score on it, passing it to Sakura.

"Ninety three percent?"

"You're pretty smart Sakura, and it was mostly the lower level questions you got wrong, which I would assume you would pick up easily… hmm. Tell you what, I'm going to put you into year 12. See how you cope and tell me if you want to change year levels," Sakura was speechless.

"Schedule, books, stationery, you'll be fine,"

_What? Is this real?! Wait… if Sasuke's in year twelve… what's his brother Itachi in?! Hmm.. must be in university. Hm, no wonder he disappeared so suddenly._

Sakura must've been daydreaming because she had just walked into a room she didn't even know!

The students stared at her silently, some boys smirked at her while staring at her body.

"I'm Sakura… I think I'm in this classroom." She stared at her paper, first up was math.

"Hmm. Welcome…Sakura, I am Kakashi sensei, take a seat somewhere," Kakashi scanned the room for spare seats.

Sakura walked to up the aisle to find a spare table, she smiled as she spotted a familiar face, Sasuke. Although… it seemed like he was some sort of magnet, numerous girls surrounded him while sprawled all over him, giggling and touching his arm. She could tell by Sasuke's face that he did not like it, Naruto which Sakura assumed was his closest friend couldn't even get to him.

"Sasuke Kun!" Sakura clamped her mouth, _did I just say Kun?? _She frowned and walked over to him, the girls gave her deadly glares, Sakura wouldn't be making any friends today!

"Sasuke Kun!-" Sakura's eyes flicked over to a girl with long blonde hair and lovely blue eyes.

"Sakura! Please take a seat," Sakura quickly obeyed and sat down next to the blonde girl, "Ino, since you're so talkative, why don't you tell me what 'x' equals to" Sakura looked up at the equation written on the whiteboard.

"Uhh… one?" She chuckled nervously.

"Hmm. Maybe you should spend less time with Sasuke and more time studying, Ino." The boys chuckled to themselves as the rest of the girls gave glares.

"Anyone else know the answer?"

Sakura looked around the class, half looked quite nervous and the other half looked like they weren't even bothered, someone even looked like he was sleeping.

Sakura timidly put her hand up and she instantly felt every pair of eyes on her.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Negative five squared over three hundred and eighteen?" Sakura bit her lip, she was either going to be humiliated on the first day, or be called some sort of nerd or smart kid.

"Correct!" Kakashi praised her and turned around, writing more questions on the board. Out of the corner of her eyes, Sakura could feel the girl Ino glare at her.


	3. Mysterious Stranger

**Mysterious Stranger.**

**A/N: Okay, since I can't be bothered searching up Sasuke's mother's name, I'm just gonna refer her as to Okasan, yea? I think I spelt it wrong…**

The bell for end of the day rung and Sakura followed behind Sasuke and his group of girls, _don't tell me that these are his girlfriends…_ Sakura kept her eye close on the blonde girl.

"Sasuke Kun! That nerd is following you!" If anything, Sakura had sharp hearing and she could tell that it was that blonde girl.

Sakura cleared her throat to confirm that she was within hearing range. The girl swung around as Sasuke's mouth twitched as if halfway towards smiling but then stopped.

"Who is she anyway Sasuke Kun!?" The girls surrounding him agreed and began to cuddle him; that discomforted face appeared again.

Sasuke shifted them off and walked towards Sakura, leaning down he lifted Sakura's chin so that she looked up at him.

"She's my girlfriend," he muttered hoarsely and pressed his lips softly against hers, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her waist, Sakura stared at his eyes, softly closed.

Sakura dropped her books and looked everywhere as her head rushed, _girls are staring at me, Sasuke Kun is kissing me. Am I missing something?! Was this some sort of cheap dare? Are they all…teasing me somehow? Or humiliating me?_

Sakura opened her mouth as he pulled away, but he interrupted her before she could speak.

"You shouldn't come to school tomorrow, your burning up bad," He lifted his hand and placed it on her forehead. Sakura was stunned.

"W-what?"

"What the hell was that?! She's your _girlfriend?! _Ohhh okay, nice joke Sasuke Kun!" The blonde girl laughed.

"Come on, let's get outta here," Sasuke grabbed Sakura's book and pulled her with him as more girls ran after him, tears in their eyes.

Sasuke broke into a run and so did Sakura, he quickly pulled her into the boys toilets and the footsteps died down with confused mutters.

"What are we doing in here?! This is the boys' toilets!"

"Calm down, no one ever comes in here except-"

"Hey Sasuke Teme! Hm? What's Sakura doing here?" Naruto entered and blinked at them.

"Don't ask about what happened, if you must know, I don't particularly like girls all over me. No hard feelings,"

"Oh, okay," Sakura touched her face, it was boiling, most likely from her fever, or so Sakura wanted to think.

"I want you to be my fake girlfriend," He looked at her with those colorless eyes.

_He's so… up front. _

"What?! Then that means Sakura can't date _me!_" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped at him.

"Yes? No?"

"Uhhh yea,"

"Well first off, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me, just relax, you look tense," Sakura immediately grew anxious, the statement had just made her uncomfortable.

"We should get home, you need to rest," He shoved her books into his bag and it bulged up even more, he peeked around the corner and walked out, Sakura followed.

**&&**

Sakura quickly fell to her knees as she walked inside the warm, inviting house, breathing heavily.

"Here," An onigiri was held in front of her nose and she looked up to see the bigger brother, Itachi.

"Thanks," She took it gratefully and began eating.

"Hn, you look pretty weak, you should go rest. I'll tell mother that you'll be sleeping," Itachi walked away, flicking her a little smile. Finishing the last bit, Sakura used her last strength to pull herself up the stairs and fall onto the bed in a slump, dozing off almost instantaneously.

**&&**

_He edged closer, muttering something about his girlfriend. His arms began to stretch out as did his lips, his eyes gently closed as if what he was doing was full of feeling and emotions. He swiftly pressed onto me and I felt a zap of tingling in my lips, his lips weren't those dry and hoarse feeling type, it was soft as if he used chapstick. Now my fingers tingled as my thoughts rushed through my head, passing by so quickly, I couldn't grab one to think about._

_And then, he wrapped his arms around my waist, his arms were… nice. _

_Pulling away, he pressed his hand on my forehead which hotter than ever-_

"No!" Sakura flung herself up, her sweating forehead gave her the impression that she was having a bad dream…only it wasn't that bad.

She looked down at her shivering, pale hands, a bead of sweat rolled down her temples and she flung off her blankets that were making her boil.

She walked out of her room, it was pitch black. She began to feel the walls for guidance to the stairways, coming to the railing she placed a foot on the step beneath her. Gradually getting used to it, she stepped faster and reached the bottom. She felt her way to the kitchen, that's if she could remember the way to the kitchen.

As she kept on walking, she suddenly bumped into a wall, Sakura stepped back confused, she could swear that the kitchen was here somewhere.

"Kitchen's over here, Sakura." Sakura swiveled around, not sure whether it was Itachi or Sasuke. A hand suddenly touched Sakura's hand; it pulled her over so confidently in the dark Sakura was scared that she would fall.

"You can't sleep?" He asked her.

"Yea…"

"Hn."

"Um… Is this Sasuke Kun or Itachi?" She clenched her sweating hands.

"Guess." Sakura inhaled, deciding to skip the question.

"Where are the glasses?" Sakura began to feel around the benches, she gasped as she touched his above his torso, but did not move. He didn't say anything; she couldn't even hear him breathe.

She began to breathe faster and louder as she could feel his face's silhouette loom near hers.

"Here," He pushed a heavy glass, supposedly full of water, in her hands. Sakura screwed her eyes up as his lips pressed onto hers, it was soft like she expected it to be. He pulled away.

"Now go back to bed and rest," He hoarsely muttered. Sakura nodded dazedly and walked back obediently while trying to keep her glass in her shaking hand.

She sat down on her bed, drinking up all the water. Was she hallucinating? Was this some kind of trick everyone was playing on her? She wasn't even meant to be here!

Sakura would just have to sleep on it, she lay back down on her pillow and placed the glass on the table, closing her eyes and dozing off.

**&&**

"Sakura, wake up, school time," Sakura opened her eyes to see a familiar face smiling at her. She watched her as she went to wake up Sasuke who was next to her, she kissed him on the forehead.

"Actually Sakura, I think you should stay home today, your fever has gotten worse." Okasan stood in the doorway holding clothes, "oh yes, here, I bought you some clothes, I hope they're your size. Sasuke only told me now that you lost your backpack!"

"Thank you so much," Okasan placed it on the bed and smiled at her as she walked out, again she paused and turned around.

"Oh, I have to go to work soon, would you be okay by yourself? Or would you like me to stay home?"

"Oh no, I'll be fine thanks," Okasan smiled, "oh, please make sure the boys wake up and go to school!" Sakura nodded and she quickly rushed out. Sakura looked over to Sasuke who closed his eyes again, ignoring the wake up call.

_Could it be Sasuke that kissed me again last night? Or was it Itachi? Or was I just hallucinating? _

She touched her hand and lay back down on her bed, facing Sasuke who was snuggled deep inside his blankets.

"I'm going! See you guys later today!! Thank you Sakura!" Okasan called out from downstairs and the door was heard opening and closing. Silence filled through the house. Sakura stood up and walked next to Sasuke, she shook him gently and he blinked his eyes sleepily.

"Sasuke Kun, you have to go to school soon," She softly told him and he nodded, then lifting his wrist up he checked his watch that had a gold band.

"Oh shit!" He threw the blankets off him and hurriedly changed Sakura rushed to Itachi's room, it was closed. She knocked and opened the door, only to find Itachi topless and blinking at Sakura with a mild shocked expression.

Sakura quickly looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, but I think you're late for school," She peeked up who Itachi also the same checked his watch, only it was a different one.

"Oh shit!" He also quickly changed and the two boys rushed out, pushing each other to reach downstairs first, Sakura rushed after them and watched as they grabbed their pre-made lunches and sprint out the door. The house was even quieter than before.


	4. Next To The Fountain with Sasuke Kun!

**Next To the Fountain with Sasuke Kun!**

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, is this story too cliché? **

Sakura wondered around the house, she could tell by the daylight that it was nearly home time and she had no idea what to do. When was Okasan getting back?

Between the day, Sakura had noticed a few things.

There were no clocks around the house, Itachi's room was more brighter than Sasuke's room, or hers, the living room was the largest room out of all the rooms and Sasuke's wardrobe was very messy but Itachi's was really neat.

Sakura looked at her body in the mirror, the clothes that Okasan had bought her fitted perfectly, it was a soft dress that flew freely around her knees with flat shoes. Sakura walked out the door, deciding to meet the boys and walk them home, only to remember that Itachi attended university.

_Okay, I'll just get Sasuke then. If I have to live in this family, I must contribute to this family, jeez, I must sound like some… weirdo._

Sakura rushed across the road which she could remember and finally reached the school just as the doorbell went.

Sakura smiled as she saw a daggy Sasuke rush out of school with a feared look on his face, Sakura frowned as about seven girls sprinted to get him. One of them Sakura remembered as Ino.

"Sasuke Kunnnn!! We love youuuu!" Sasuke smiled as he saw Sakura, he rushed towards her and grabbed her hand in his.

"Just keep running," He told her and pulled her along.

"Fine! Go off with your dumb girlfriend!!" Sasuke slowed down and looked back, the girls still stood there, pouting and cursing.

"I thought you were resting," He let go of her hand gently.

"Yea I was, but then I was bored. I thought I might need fresh air you know?" She smiled at him and he glanced at her clothes.

"Hmm. I see that you started wearing those new clothes,"

"Yea, your mother's really nice," Sasuke smiled and looked around.

"What do you say to a walk in the city?" Sakura smiled.

"The city? I'd love to!" Sasuke took her hand and ran.

"Hop on!" He hopped on a moving tram full of other people and pulled her up, he pulled her closer until she was in his chest and could hear his heart beat seeing that it was so crowded.

Sakura leaned her head on the pole as she waited for their destination, Sasuke took her hand and looked out, as if ready to run again.

"Don't let go, otherwise you'll get lost," He tightened his grip and quickly pulled her out as the cars cleared way.

"Well, we're here!" Sasuke was practically bellowing out over the enormous crowd. "Where do you wanna go first?!"

"Over there!" Sakura pointed to where a fantastic fountain sat in the middle of the concrete.

"Hold my hand! Otherwise you'll get lost!" Sasuke looked around them, craning his neck over the crowd as if he was looking for someone. He took out a pair of tinted sun glasses and put them on, pulling her towards the magnificent fountain.

"I thought girls normally like shopping!"

"Well I wanna see this!" Sakura stood staring at the huge thing, water sprayed onto her face as Sasuke kept looking around cautiously.

Sakura closed her eyes, then her drowsiness took over, she swayed on her feet and smiled, the feeling was extraordinary, the water was so soft, like it was the wind that softly caressed her face.

"Sasuke Kun, can you do something for me?"

"What?" Sakura opened her eyes and turned to face him.

"Close your eyes," Sasuke lifted up his sunglasses and hooked them behind his ears so it rested on his head. He creased his brow.

"Now?"

"Yea,"

"Why?"

"Just close them," Sasuke looked around, still cautious. "I said…close them," Sakura stepped towards him and placed her palm on his eyes, running down his face so that his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes again.

"No, you're meant to close them!" Sakura grinned and he looked down at her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer so that his mouth was next to her ear. In Sakura's world, everyone disappeared around her, only Sasuke and the fountain was left, with that soft spraying on her cheek.

"Play along," He muttered hoarsely in her ear and leaned down to her lips. A smile flicked on her mouth, and she pulled his head down closer as she spotted the blonde girl and her gang. She grabbed his hair and held her lips close to his, closing her eyes slightly. She pulled him into a tender, long kiss as Ino approached with her girls.

Sakura must've gotten into it, or thought of it the wrong way because she wanted more. Sasuke pulled apart and kissed her again, Sakura was then jerked away.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but maybe you would like to keep it _private,_" Ino gave a fake smile and walked off.

"Thanks," He muttered as they walked off, Sakura readjusted her hair and abruptly fell forward with her eyes closed, Sasuke held her shoulders and pushed her back up.

"Okay, I think we need to get you home, I forgot that you were sick," Sasuke pulled her deeper into the city.

"Hold on," He led her into a sushi bar and sat Sakura down while he approached the counter.

Sakura watched wearily as Sasuke spoke to a familiar woman, she took off her apron and walked towards Sakura with Sasuke behind.

Sakura realized the woman as Sasuke's mother. Sasuke helped her up and they walked to the car at the back of the car park.

Sakura was put in the car at the back seat with Sasuke next to her, okasan hopped in the front and started the engine.

Sakura's head drooped on Sasuke's shoulder as she fell asleep, her fever burning up.

**&&**

"Itachi, run some cool water in the tub," Okasan walked up the stairs with Sasuke following after, carrying Sakura.

Sasuke and Itachi exited as okasan took off Sakura's clothes and placed her in the cool water. She walked out and closed the door as Sakura just opened her eyes from feeling the cool water on her.

She sat up and blinked, rubbing her eyes, she splashed water on her face. Okasan entered again with her pajamas and a small towel. She bent down near Sakura and dipped the towel in the water, placing it on her forehead.

"Just try to rest okay?"

"Thanks," She walked out and Sakura took her hair out, dipping her head in the water and washing it with shampoo and conditioner.

**&&**

Sakura opened her eyes as she lay on her bed, she looked to her bedside with her left over porridge. She took it and ate the rest of it up, wiping her sweat away from her forehead. The light was on and she looked over to where Sasuke was sitting at his desk with piles of books opened up.

By his constant tapping of his pencil and shaking of his leg, Sakura could tell he was really stressed. Sakura felt her forehead, she was sweating, but there wasn't a temperature.

"Need help?" Sasuke jumped as Sakura bent down to look at his books.

"Na, it's okay," He continued tapping his pencil. Sakura looked at him smugly.

"Carry the four squared over and replace z with y, that gives you the substitute over eighty four," Sasuke looked at her with a surprised look.

"How did you learn year twelve math?" He did as he was told.

"I don't know, I taught myself I guess,"

"Hn."

"Sorry for waking you up, this is due tomorrow and I haven't done most of it yet," 

"Why don't you just go rest for a bit, I'll do it for you," Sasuke stared at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"Nothing, you don't have to do it," He stood up and walked downstairs, flicking off the lights, but didn't come back up. Sakura sat down on his chair and picked up his pencil, rubbing out most of his incorrect answers and quickly scribbling down the correct ones.

In about five minutes, Sakura had finished two exercises and before fifteen minutes was up, she had finished the whole thing.

She closed his books neatly and put his pencil back in his case, then walking downstairs, this time, she would know if it was Sasuke if anything happened to her.

"You need a drink?"

"Ummm yea, how do you walk around in here in the dark?" Sakura said as she bumped into a wall.

"I'm used to it,"

"Oh… thanks," A glass was pressed into her hands and she glugged it down.

"You did my homework didn't you?"

"Yea I did,"

"… thanks," 

"No worries, it's the least I can do."

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"Yea I guess, I'm feeling fine-" Sakura felt a cool hand press on her forehead, it rested there for a few seconds.

"You're clearing up; you'll be fine by tomorrow morning," 

"Otuoto, what are you doing so late down here? And with Sakura too… you're not getting up to mischief are you?" Footsteps were heard coming downstairs.

"No, aniki."

"Good, how are you feeling Sakura?"

"I'm fine thanks,"

"Hmmm. Get an early night otuoto, I don't want to be late tomorrow."

"Yea," Itachi walked back upstairs and Sasuke turned to face her.

"We should get to sleep now,"

"Yup," They walked back upstairs and hopped in their bed, Sakura urged to say it, she opened her mouth and closed it, then opening her mouth again.

"Night Sakura," _He beat me to it. _Sakura blinked, unsure of what she had just heard.

"Goodnight, Sasuke Kun,"


	5. Turn for the Worse, Sasuke comforts!

**A Turn for the Worse, Sasuke comforts Sakura!**

**A/N: Hmm yea, please review, I really hope that this story isn't that boring, if it us, just review me!**

Sakura sat up just as Okasan came in.

"Ah, Sakura you're awake! I need to go to work now, I prepared a lunch for you just in case you want to go to school today, please wake the boys up and get them to school on time! Thanks a lot!" She rushed out and Sakura threw the sheets off her, slipping in her uniform.

"Sasuke Kun, we're gonna be late and Itachi said that-"

"Oh shit! I'm up, I'm up!" He struggled into his shirt and Sakura walked out as she heard the front door close, she opened Itachi's door and once again found him topless.

"I should really wait next time," Sakura bit her lip and whispered to herself. "Itachi, it's nearly time-"

"Oh shit! I'm going, I'm going!" The boys rushed and again shoved each other as they ran downstairs, they quickly brushed their teeth, Sakura struggled to keep up with them and she finally rushed out of the door after them.

It was like the morning repeated itself.

Sasuke paused and grabbed her hand, pulling her across the road with the beeping cars, swerving to avoid them.

They slowed down as Itachi ran on to his university, Sasuke didn't let go of her hands, he held them tightly as again he began to look around cautiously.

"Woohoo! Sasuke's banging the new girl!" Sakura flushed, she was now tagged 'the new girl' and worse, people were calling out that Sasuke was sleeping with her!

Sasuke ignored all of them and walked on to his locker; he opened an empty locker and told Sakura to put her stuff in there.

"Just ignore all of them," Sasuke muttered as he pulled her into their classroom where Kakashi Sensei sat on his chair that balanced on two legs, he rocked back and forth slowly while reading a small, orange book.

"Ohayo, minna-san. Sakura can you come here for a second?" Sakura bit her lip, was she in trouble?

"I know you're new here, but I looked through your first day's work and it's astounding! All of your answers and your workings out are all accurate! Which school did you attend to before this one?"

"Umm.. I didn't go to school,"

"Oh so you were home schooled?"

"Umm no I wasn't," There was the face, the shocked face, as if someone couldn't teach themselves math.

"Have you thought of becoming a tutor at school? You'd be a great inspiration,"

"Uh I'm not sure,"

"You should consider it, if you want to, I'll give you all the details and your student,"

"Okay, thanks," Sakura walked back to Sasuke when she found those girls all over him again. Sakura smirked, she would have to save Sasuke again. She walked over and shoved Ino off her seat.

"Excuse me _Ino,_" She sat down in place of hers and pulled Sasuke down by his hair, giving him a nice kiss. Sakura could see Kakashi Sensei's eyes wide open, blinking at them, and the girls giving nasty glares.

"As you know," Kakashi cleared his voice, "we have physical education this period," as the bell rang and students poured in.

"Let's head out,"

**&&**

"So today, we'll be doing soccer," There were groans from the girls and the guys' faces lit up.

After the division of the teams, unfortunately Sakura was on the same team with Ino and some of her girls but _fortunately _she was on the same team with Sasuke.

"Alright teams, nominate your team captain," Instantly the boys in her team spoke up.

"The new girl! The new girl!" They all shouted, pointing at her.

"Seems like you've been nominated captain, Sakura. And this team?" A dark haired boy with short hair stepped forward.

"Ah, Sai. No surprise there," Kakashi muttered. He talked them through the rules and positions, then they headed off to get ready.

Sai's team was kicking off first, Sakura stood in front of him and he smiled at her, she blushed and looked away for a second. The whistle blew and Sai gave a great kick, Sakura ran forwards and trapped the ball with her foot, Naruto who was on Sai's team swiftly stole the ball, Sakura ran after her as did Ino.

"I got it!" Sakura called out, she might not know about the rules of soccer, but she sure knew how to kick.

"I got it, it's mine!" Ino flashed a smirk and swung her foot with her full power, connecting it with the ball that quickly flew towards Sakura, smacking her hard on the face.

Sakura blacked out before she hit the ground, she landed on her back and the boys rushed for her while Ino stood a far distance away from her smugly along with her girlfriends.

"Sakura!" Sasuke bent down and she opened her eyes with confusion.

"What happened?"

"Make way… Sakura, are you alright?" Kakashi examined her and she nodded, not sure whether to say yes or no.

"Actually, I'm a bit dizzy," She stood up and her knees buckled underneath Sakura, Sasuke supported her and brought her to the sides where Kakashi began to continue the game, oblivious that Ino started it all.

"You okay?"

"My head hurts… what happened?"

"You got knocked out by the ball,"

"Oh…"

After minutes of reassuring and the whole day of work, work and work, Sakura was finally able to escape school and vent her weariness. Sakura tagged behind Sasuke and shut the door behind her as they walked inside to find Itachi relaxing in the chair, eating in front of the television.

The news was on, pictures of a dead body was show followed on by some crime stoppers thing.

Sakura stopped in her path and sat down close to the screen, leaning on her knees to get a better view, eyes fixed on the pictures.

Sakura fell back on her butt.

"W-what??" She whispered to herself. She could swear her heart had immediately stopped beating.

"M-mum?" She had not noticed that tears began to stream down her cheeks, she looked at the screen, desperate for more information.

"_It is said the murder happened late at night on Monday the eight, gun shots were heard and screams, but nothing else was reported. Police officers are still sear-"  
_

"Sakura-" Sasuke came running downstairs and stopped as he saw Sakura's tear streaked face.

"My mum, the-the!" She choked her words out, breathing heavily, grasping tufts of her hair and pulling it deliriously.

Sasuke looked down at her, saying nothing but just took a step to her and hugged her reassuringly as she cried in his chest, tears dropped onto his shirt as he rested his head on hers.

"Cry your heart out, Sakura. Do what you like," Sakura hiccoughed as she screamed.

She wanted to so badly hit Sasuke right now, to just vent her anger on someone.

"My mum… my mum," Sakura grasped Sasuke's tear drenched shirt, screaming more.

"Why did they have to kill my mum?! _My _mum! _WHY?!_" She clenched her teeth as hard as she could until they felt like they were going to break, her nails felt like they were stabbing her palm, her eyes felt like they were going to burst, and her voice felt like it was going to fade away.

"Sasuke Kun… I-I don't know what I'm going to do-" Sakura's guts had a tightening sensation and her stomach fluttered with fury.

_Has this got something with Sakura lying unconscious in the dark street?_

Sasuke had muttered something that Sakura couldn't hear, but she couldn't hear anything. Her world had gone silent, she hadn't seen her mother in years, and yet she still remembered what she looked like.

The same green eyes as hers.

"_Sakura! Run, run as far as you can and don't look back! Promise me!" Sakura's dad held her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, fearing for her. He wasn't drunk._

"_W-what are you talking about?!"_

"Sakura, I've done some bad things that can't be turned back. Just promise me you'll run! They'll be after you too! Just go wherever you can go! I'm so sorry Sakura."

"_B-but-" Loud bangs were heard at the front door and loud yelling._

"_Go!" Her dad pushed her out the back door and locked out her outside. Sakura remained still for a few seconds as she heard the door crash down. She then stepped back as there was louder yelling._

_Sakura began to run, she ran faster and faster as the yelling grew louder inside her head. It was only before ten steps that a piercing gun shot was heard._

_And then it fell silent._

_Sakura kept running, she kept running as far as her legs could carry her until she reached an abandoned street. She sat down under the street light and wept her heart out, traumatized._

_She pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned her forehead on it, she heard approaching footsteps and she looked up, standing up as two intimidating men smiled at her._

"_Hello little girl, what are you doing out so late on your own?" The men advanced on her and the last thing she saw was a big fist heading her way._

Sakura sat up stiffly, so that happened.

Her hand shook in the darkness as she clutched her sheets, her whole body shook violently and her eyes felt dry. She exhaled loudly and threw the blankets off, she walked downstairs with more confidence and as soon as she entered the kitchen, a cool glass was pressed into her hands.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," Sakura croaked as she felt the cold water run soothingly down her throat.

"You're one strong girl, Sakura." A hand touched her face and then trailed to the back of her head where her long ponytail hung.

Sakura followed her instincts and emotions and let her head droop on his chest, his hand pulled her band out and her hair fell out at her waist, he ran his hand over her hair and let loose her bangs. He lowered his head so that it hovered near her ear; he nibbled her ear gently sending shivers down Sakura's spine.

She could feel his hot breath on her as he advanced to her lips, he held it there for a few hesitant moments, then pressing down. Her tingling came back in her fingertips, she could feel the warmth of his face and body. He stepped back from her.

"Goodnight, Sakura," Sakura turned around slowly, step by step up the stairs until she reached the top, she walked steadily to her room then collapsed on her bed from her shaking knees.

That definitely made her feel better.


	6. Another Day with Just You and Me!

**Another Day With Just You and Me! **

**A/N: I'm sorry for making Sai the bad character ". Don't hurt me. Oh yea, sorry for making Ino so bitchy, I don't really like her so yea.**

_Yes, the weekends. I can finally rest. _Sakura rolled over on her side and slid deeper in her bed, pulling her fluffy blanket up so that it covered her head.

She lifted the blanket off her head as she saw a weird sight, she creased her brow and smiled slightly at Sasuke whose blankets were around his bottom, his legs were sticking out on the side, he lay on his stomach with his head in the pillows and his back uncovered.

Sakura looked around for the time and then drooped; she hated how this house didn't have a clock. She must've guessed by the silence that Okasan went out already.

She stood up and got changed into her casuals; her jeans were unusually large today. She walked downstairs and opened the pantry, hopefully they wouldn't mind if she cooked up something.

**&&**

Sasuke awoke to a delicious smell wafting in his nose, he sat up and followed his nose downstairs, there was Sakura pan frying an egg with toast and bacon already set up on three plates.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking you breakfast?" Sasuke lips parted, her hair was out, and it was beautiful.

"You let your hair out," He pointed out, wanting to smile.

"Yea…" Sakura looked away, a bit flushed. She resumed cooking the egg and placed it neatly on the place, she held it out for him and he looked at her.

"Why are you cooking this?"

"You don't eat bacon and eggs?"

"I don't normally eat anything," Sakura stood there for a few silent moments.

"Oh okay, I'll save it then."

"Nah, I'll eat it," He took it and sat down, cutting up the egg, bacon and toast with each other and putting it in his mouth. Sakura sat next to him and did the same.

"I'll take you to the park today, it's a good view," Sakura smiled and nodded. "Oh and here. I know you've been pretty frustrated lately not knowing the time," He unclasped his gold banded watch and passed it to her, she widened her eyes.

"B-but it's yours!"

"I'll get a new one," Sakura hesitated and smiled gratefully.

"Oh and, why are you wearing my pants?" He smirked and Sakura flushed deeply.

"T-these are your pants? Oh shit, I'm sorry, I thought they were mine! They were on my bed and all…" He gave a little laugh.

"Aniki," Sasuke greeted Itachi and nodded at the plate with hot food on the bench.

"Did you make this Otuoto?"

"No, Sakura did."

"Hn."

**&&**

Sakura's mind was whizzing, she had never seen such a beautiful sight! In the soft wind, cherry blossom petals were blowing off their trees but it seemed like the kept growing back.

Sakura's hair flew around her face as she stared in shock all around her.

"Wait here, I gotta talk something with Naruto," Sakura nodded dazedly. She walked onwards, following the path until she reached a familiar person sitting on the bench. It was that soccer captain, Sai or something. She stepped closer to get a better look, he had notepad in his hand with a wonderful and vibrant sketching of the cherry blossoms across the river.

"Sai," Sakura sat down and stared bitterly at him, Sai smirked.

"Come running back now?"

"You know-" Sakura snapped but was interrupted, just as Sai swooped down on her, kissing her hard.

"Nn?!" Sakura felt a firm hand grasp her chest as she was pressed back against the back of the chair; she tried to push him off, desperate for some fresh air.

Sakura shrieked as the hand traveled up her shirt, she looked around desperately, the park was deserted. He pushed her underneath and leaned on top of her, his bulge pressing against her crotch.

_What the fuck!? This guy is like obese or something! I can't even- MOVE!_

Sai was abruptly wrenched off her and Sakura fell droopy on the seat, breathing very fast and heavily.

"Don't fucking _touch _her Sai!" Sakura looked up to see no other than Sasuke, she immediately blushed, feeling so ashamed. Sakura clutched herself insecurely as Sai wiped the blood that dribbled from his mouth, Sasuke must've punched him while she wasn't looking. He smirked, grabbing his book and walked off.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" Sakura whispered as she was embraced in his chest, her body felt like it was going to burst from her racing heart!

"Hn. I told you to stay put,"

"Sorry…"

"Hmm. No matter, just stay away from him in school." Sasuke kissed her forehead and stroked her silky hair.

"Hey, look," Sakura brought Sasuke to the edge of the concrete path, below them was a vibrant blue green river.

She pointed to the cherry blossoms, but there were more, not only pink petals, but white too. Sakura leaned in closer to get a better look.

"Sakura! Look-" Too late, Sakura had already fallen in and Sasuke fell in after her after trying to grab her jacket. Sakura had never expected the river to be this deep!

_Shit! Can't swim! _Sakura paddled furiously,

"Sasuke Kun! Can't swim! Help!" She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, choking him badly. He took her by the waist and her and brought her to the side, he pushed her up to sit on the side and he pulled himself up after her.

"You know how to do year twelve math, but you don't know how to swim?"

"I don't know how to do a lot of things," Sakura panted, strands of wet hair stuck on her face.

Sasuke suddenly groaned and fell on his back, rolling to his side, clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong, Sasuke Kun!?" Sakura shook his shoulders.

"Stomach ache," He pushed out, Sakura relaxed, smiling at him.

"Come on, I'm sure you'll be able to make it back," She helped him up and they both walked home with smiles on their face.

**&&**

Sasuke lay in bed under his covers clutching himself, it was now afternoon, Sasuke had taken a shower as did Sakura, Itachi was in his room listening to music and Sakura had just eaten her lunch and now was bringing Sasuke his.

"Sasuke Kun, you hungry?" Sakura sat next to Sasuke, unsure if he was sleeping, he shook his head slowly, eyes still closed.

"Here," Sakura placed the food on his bedside table and took out a little bottle of ointment from her pocket.

"This should help," Sakura pushed his blankets to his lower body and lifted his shirt up to reveal his flat stomach.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly, opening his eyes at her.

"This ointment helps you to settle your stomach," She let a few drops fall on her palm and began to rub it on his stomach in circular motions, she watched as he began to close his eyes slowly. His chest rose slowly with every breath taken in, and flattened as he breathed out.

His skin was smooth and soft, yet it was hard, he was fit. The smell of the oil surrounded their noses and Sasuke winced as Sakura rubbed a bit harder.

"Sorry," Sakura bit her lip, her hand was beginning to shake again. She let more oil drops fall on her palm and she resumed rubbing his stomach again.

After a few minutes, the oil was working its job and Sakura pulled his shirt down slowly and pulled up his blankets. Sasuke was already sound asleep, it must've been the oil that did the job.

She placed the oil on his bedside table and sat there for a few seconds, staring at him. Sakura looked at her wrist where the watch was wrapped around, it was big, but she didn't mind. The time was 1:30 PM.

Minutes staring at Sasuke soon turned into an hour, her insides had mysteriously turned fluttery and she frequently had to let out long exhales to calm her body down.

"Sakura," Sakura lifted her head to see Itachi standing in the doorway.

"Yea?"

"I'm going out, look after otuoto okay?"

"Sure," Itachi gave a grateful smile and descended down the stairs. After a few seconds as the door was heard closed, there were loud knocks at the door. Sakura hesitated; she didn't really feel like getting up.

Forcing her legs to stand her up she walked downstairs and opened the door to be greeted by some boys in her class. They cheered as they saw it was Sakura.

"Ohh Sakura Chan! Are you sleeping with Sasuke now?!" The boys chuckled.

"Sorry, Sasuke Kun's away right now," She gave a short smile and began to close the door, the guy put a foot in and pushed it open. Sakura bit her lip, _great, some jerks have invaded. _The boys entered in and laughed, Sakura had not realized that Ino and her gang were also in here until the main boy put his arms around her and began to make out with her.

"Hi bitch, I just thought of visiting." Ino picked up Sakura's last night empty glass and held it high, examining it. She then dropped it; a crashing noise was heard as the glass shattered everywhere, bits of it reflecting in light.

"You better get out!" Sakura stepped forwards as Ino picked up another glass.

"Hm, you have nice hair Sakura, wouldn't want it to be damaged will we?" She nodded as Sakura stepped forwards again, fear flicking in Ino's eyes. A boy suddenly stepped up to Sakura's behind and grabbed her hair, jerking it so that she fell down, excruciating pain formed at the roots of her hair.

Ino continued to drop glasses, then finally stopped after five had been broken.

"Hm, I wonder where Sasuke Kun is!"

Sakura attempted to stand up at Ino's statement but then was pulled back down, Ino smirked and bent down to face Sakura. Smiling, she stood up again and forced her foot down hard on Sakura's stomach.

She gave a yell and began to wheeze, Ino's kick was so hard it winded her badly.

"You better get the hell out of this school or else, you have no idea what we'll do to you, bitch! Knock her out," Ino nodded at Sakura to her boyfriend and his fist came flying towards her. Sakura didn't even feel the pain before she was knocked out. She fell to the ground face first, a shard of glass cutting her right cheek.

"Get out," Sasuke came walking downstairs, no doubt that his pain was still there but at least it had gotten better. Fear and shock had spread over the gang and they quickly ran out as Sasuke walked towards them, some tripping over the shattered glass.

"Sakura," He lifted Sakura's head up and rested it on his lap, blood ran down her cheek to her ear from her cut.

Sakura grabbed a tissue and wiped it off, pressing it on her cut. Everyone was now picking on Sakura, and this was mainly his fault. It wasn't normal for Sasuke to blame himself, but now… he wasn't sure of what to think. He wiped Sakura's mouth which also was bleeding from the blow, he sat her up and her head drooped. He picked her up in his arms and walked back upstairs while wincing from the pain.

He laid her on the bed and staggered back downstairs, cleaning up the glass shards and dumping them in the bin.


	7. What Are You Doing? Don't Leave Now

**What Are You Doing? Don't Leave Now.**

"You okay?" Sasuke appeared in Sakura's eyes as she woke up, her head whizzing, dancing in her headache.

"Fine," She mumbled.

"You've got a huge bruising on your ribs, don't stress your body too much," Not listening, Sakura sat up and groaned, falling back down.

No wonder it had hurt so much, Ino had also kicked her ribs, not just her stomach.

Sasuke stood up.

"You want anything?" Sakura shook her head.

"Sasuke Kun,"

"Hm?"

Sakura bit her lip.

"Nothing," She looked away, the word barely escaping her mouth. "But…I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused,"

"You're hardly causing anything for me, it's you I'm worried about," _It's you I'm worried about. He's worried about me? _  
"Oh and…" Sasuke sat back down, gently pulling her head so that it turned onto her other cheek. He touched her face and Sakura jerked, _his hands are so… _

"Hey, you going to the formal?" He asked as he turned to walk out.

"Um… I'm not sure, I don't have a dress."

"Well I don't have a partner yet, if you want to go… yea," Finishing his sentence; he walked out and descended the stairs.

"Nn…" Sakura's eyes slowly began to close as she lay in her boredom, her mind was falling tired, soon to sleep.

**&&**

"Sasuke Kun…" Sakura muttered as she rolled on her side, her mind told her to stand up and follow her nose downstairs.

"Oh Sakura Chan!" The boy recognized as Naruto waved hysterically at her at the dinner table with Sasuke, Itachi and Okasan with dinner plates and food set out.

"Sakura! You're just in time for dinner," Sakura kept her eyes on Naruto.

"He invited himself in, not me," Sasuke blandly stated as he noticed her.

"Sasuke! Don't be so rude, come and sit Sakura!" Okasan beckoned her down and Sakura obliged, the meal was pure heaven.

First bite of a roasted chicken wing made her want more; she never realized how hungry she was!

"Hey Sakura Chan! Can you be my date for the formal?" Naruto blurted out after swallowing a big chunk of food.

Sasuke immediately flicked his eyes on Sakura and she placed her fork down, staring at her food.

"Um… sorry Naruto, I'm going with Sasuke Kun," She muttered quickly and continued eating, flushing at the huge silence.

"Oh… okay, sorry," Naruto also mumbled quietly and began to eat quickly.

"I think I might go take a shower," Sakura stood up and gathered her plates, placing it in the sink and running water through them.

Sakura quickly walked upstairs and into the bathroom with her clothes, turning on the tap full blast until the bathtub filled up with steaming water.

Sakura abruptly felt tears roll down her cheeks; she bit her lip and began to hiccup. The water rippled as tears fell in, Sakura covered her face with her hands and cried as soft as she could. _Is this even happening? Come on, I know this is just a bad dream… wake up, wake up… come on, wake up!_

Sakura didn't know what time it was when she got out, but it was pretty dark, Sakura sighed loudly and paused as she reached for the doorknob to open the door. Her hand began to shake. Changing her mind, she shook her head and walked downstairs, she took a whiff of the familiar smell she was so fond of and headed towards the front door.

"Don't go," No surprise that the voice was directly behind her.

Sakura sighed deeply, waiting for her voice to come back to her before she answered.

"Why? I don't even belong here."

"You don't need to,"

"That doesn't even make sense,"

"Stay."

"Why?"

"You have nowhere to go,"

"Yea, and why do you care?"

"Stay," Sakura smiled sadly as she turned around and received a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't know how much I can take of this, I feel like I'm going to burst!" She leaned on him and he wiped her tears off.

He kissed her again.

"I think I'm falling for you…." Sakura muttered to him, feeling so tempted to kiss back. And she did. He lifted his hand and pressed it against her bruise on her ribs, Sakura jumped from the pain.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yes." Sakura bit her lip; it hurt as much as a deep cut. He kissed her cheek softly several times.

"Why are you doing this, Sasuke Kun?"

"I want you," He hoarsely muttered, his deep voice more sexy than ever.

Sakura flinched her fingers, wanting to touch his hand, Sasuke held hers first.

"Goodnight," He released her hand and kissed her again on the forehead, pushing her towards the direction of the stairs.

If there was one moment where Sasuke secretly wanted Sakura to see him to smile, it was now.

**&&**

"I'm going to be your new dance instructor for these two periods, your old sensei is sick. Now you better listen up! My name is Anko and I'm not going to repeat myself more than once, maybe twice, but three times and you're out!" Sakura bit her lip; the teacher seemed strict and tough.

"Now! Everyone pair up, and I don't want a pair of the same sex! If you can't do it, I'll do it for you now hurry up! I haven't got all day!" The girls began to smile, flick their hairs and the boys turned shy.

"Sasuke Kun! Oh my goshhhhhh Sasuke Kun!" The girls squealed and ran towards him. Sakura stuck her chest out and sighed, how long would she have to do this for?

"Sorry girls, Sasuke Kun's _mine _and no one can have him! You hear that bitches?" Sakura smirked as she stepped in front of Sakura, pretending to be so proud of Sasuke. She quickly grabbed Sasuke by the waist and walked away from the screaming girls, out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Ino walk with her boyfriend to an empty space.

"Why does Ino have a boyfriend and yet she wants you?" Sakura asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"She's well known for cheating on her boyfriends so…" Sakura was definitely not surprised.

"Okay, now boys, grab your partner by the waist and hold her hand, yours is on the bottom. Girls, put your hand on his shoulder and your other on top of his hand! You guys should already know this by now since you've been doing this for a few weeks now!" Anko shouted _weeks?! I only started today!_ Sakura thought as Anko walked around with a basket full of tennis balls _what were they for?_ She began to examine their positions and place tennis balls that rested on both of their chests so that they stood so close to each other.

"Now I don't know how good you guys are but these balls are for you to keep your close distance to each other! If any of you drop them, then you can give me five laps each!" The crowd fell silent, whispering softly to the person next to each other. _What kind of teacher is this?? _

Anko came up to Sasuke and Sakura and they stood closer as she placed a ball between them, Sakura was so close she could feel his body heat.

The two began to dance in a repetitive style, Sakura was so embarrassed, Sasuke was such a good dancer and she was so crap next to him.

"Sorry!" Sakura apologized for at least the fifth time she trod on his foot.

"Just relax, then you wouldn't be stepping on me for the whole time," Sakura relaxed her shoulders and let the rhythm of the music guide her, along with Sasuke's arms. Sakura looked up just to look into Naruto's eyes; he quickly looked away from her as did Sakura. _Is Naruto making me feel guilty?_

"As you know, the formal is tomorrow night," Anko announced and the girls gasped, squealing excitedly with each other and the boys rolling their eyes.

"And you better be good to your sensei otherwise the formal will be canceled!" Anko gave a little chuckle as she heard a shocking gasp from the girls and walked out.

**&&**

Sakura wondered around the city by herself, she had told Sasuke that she had gone for a walk for fresh air, but instead she had come here to look for a formal dress. It was a year twelve formal so it would have to be pretty fancy…

Sakura entered a shop and smiled at a sleek nightgown, it was definitely a pink that would suit her, but it wouldn't contrast with her hair. Perfect.

She took it in her arms and felt the soft silkiness of it, she brought it to the change rooms and slipped into it. _Wow, talk about coincidence or maybe luck, last one… how much? Hm… so expensive… I guess this is a bargain compared to the other dresses though…_

Sakura handed the money to the girl who was behind the cash register; she took it blandly and counted it slowly. Sakura was about to hand out her last hundred when some other notes were placed beside her, Sakura smiled and turned out.

"Sasuke Ku-…" Sakura's lips parted.

"I'll pay for the rest,"

"Naruto? Um… it's alright, I got it,"

"Na it's okay," Too late, the dress was already placed in the bag and handed to her, Sakura took it and smiled at the girl, then looking back at Naruto.

"Naruto… you didn't have to, I'll pay you back,"

"Sakura Chan, I just want you to be my date!" Naruto grabbed one of her hands. "Do you know how much I like you?"

"N-Naruto, we hardly talked!"

"Sakura Chan, please be my date!"

"I'm sorry! I already said I'd go with Sasuke Kun!" Sakura half lied, she was going with Sasuke… but she didn't say she was going with him.


	8. Hiding In Sasuke's Arms

**Hiding In Sasuke's Arms!**

**A/N: I hope this story isn't getting too boring…**

"What's so good about Sasuke anyway?" Naruto grabbed her hand again.

"Naruto please, just go home!" She jerked her hand out of his grasp and walked on, quickly disappearing into the crowd.

"Sakura Chan!" Sakura walked faster, finally sitting down on the water fountain's ledge after some few minutes. The soft water sprayed on her cheek as she hugged her bag, maybe she would consider going with Naruto, since he did pay for her… yet again, she could always pay him back, and she did kind of wanted to go with Sasuke.

Sakura stood up and looked up at the fountain; she creased her brow as she noticed the dark ominous sky, pretty soon, thunder would be rumbling and there would be an electric storm.

Sakura peeked inside her bag, making sure that the water wasn't spraying it she smiled, now that she looked at it more, it was beautiful. It had some hints of black and green on it that looked attracting. It was a v-cut with little sequins and beads lining the 'v'. It was pretty long, some of the material trailed behind her.

Sakura stood up, now all she had to find was shoes which she had spotted before, and now she could afford it seeing that Naruto paid for her dress.

**&&**

Sakura shoved the shoe box in her bag and growled, it had begun to rain already after about ten minutes of walking away from the city and she didn't have any shelter, there were also some soft rumbles of thunder. Sakura looked around her for shelter, she might as well wait, and people would be crowding to get on some sort of transportation. She wouldn't be home for ages!

She stood up and hugged the bag to her chest, walking further away from the city as people shoved past her, desperate to get on the tram; someone shoved her so hard that she nearly fell over!

"I thought you were just going out for fresh air," The rain stopped falling over her head and she turned around as she was greeted by Sasuke.

"Yea, I thought I might go buy my… formal dress."

"Hn." Sakura suddenly jumped and instantly began to shiver as flashes of lightning struck before her eyes. She quickly stepped forwards into Sasuke's chest and held her fists up to her chest, quickly dropping her bag and screwing her eyes up, biting her lip. Sasuke looked down at her, eyes wide with shock. He picked up her bag and wrapped his arms around her body, resting his chin on her head.

"It's just a storm,"

"I don't like storms," Sasuke barely heard her quivering voice; she was shaking so much he could even feel it.

Sakura winced as the thunder roared and the lightning appeared in her eyes, she could still see faint flashes even though she had her eyes tightly closed.

"Come on, we better get out of here, we don't want to get struck," He pushed her forward but she stepped back and stiffened.

"Sakura, we gotta go," Sakura's breathing got heavier as she tried to calm herself down although Sasuke thought she was just making herself panic more.

"Come on," He gave her an encouraging push and she took a step, taking more as Sasuke's encouragement calmed her down.

"I-I didn't know you had a car," Sakura breathed as Sasuke unlocked the car, letting her sit down in the passenger seat.

"It's not mine, but I can drive," Sasuke said as he got in the other seat next to her. "Feel better?" He asked her.

"Yea…" 

"Wanna get something to eat on the way?"

"Yea okay," Sasuke started up the car and quickly drove off.

**&&  
**

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Sakura sat on a seat next to Sasuke in the kitchen with darkness surrounding them while the lightning flashed and thunder roared.

"Yes. Do you?"

"I don't know." 

"Heh. So you are going to the formal?"

"I guess," Sasuke stood up.

"I'm going to bed, night," He gave one quick tousle of her hair and walked upstairs.

Sakura went up after him, jumping her bed to relax, only that the storm was keeping her wide awake.

"Go to sleep Sakura," Sasuke muttered from his bed, Sakura closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the noise.

"I can't!" Sakura's bed lowered as he came and sat next to her, sighing.

"Go to sleep," He whispered soothingly, stroking her hair reassuringly, occasionally pushing her hair out of her face. He kissed on the cheek tenderly as soon as he knew she was asleep.

**&&**

Sakura blinked her eyes as her mind awoke, she sat up to find Sasuke sleeping on the floor in a curled up position.

She quickly took off her blankets and placed them on top of him, she yawned and walked downstairs just to see Okasan kiss Itachi goodbye.

"Are we late to school?" Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned, checking her watch.

"Oh Sasuke didn't tell you? You don't have to go to school on the day of the formal, and I booked you in for hair and make up, don't worry, I'll pay for it,"

"What? No, I can't!"

"Oh don't be silly Sakura,"

"But I only just started going to this school, and this formal is just… you don't have to!"

"I insist, now your hair is getting done at five and your make up at six, that'll be plenty before reaching the hall at seven okay? I got to go to work now, if you have any questions just ask Sasuke okay? He'll know everything," She quickly rushed out and Sakura was left in confusion.

She walked back upstairs into her room and spotted Sasuke's school planner, she flipped it open to check the date. The present date had writing all over it, one of them was Sasuke's.

Sakura skimmed through it, skimming turned to reading.

"_Do you actually like Sakura Chan?" _That was probably Naruto.

"_Why do you want to know?"  
"Well apart from the whole fake girlfriend boyfriend thing… I dunno, just asking, you've been hanging out with her a lot."_

"_What would you want me say?"  
"Just answer the question!"  
"Yea I do, now go away." _

"_OooOOOoo man, you gonna score her?"  
"Wtf? No! Fuck off!"  
"Jeez, jeez. Chill mannnnn "_

Sakura discontinued reading, sitting back down on her bed and placing his planner back on the table. 

"Hm." Sakura sat on her bed, staring at Sasuke's calm face. A gentle wind blew in from the window, pushing her hair around her face. Sakura walked over to the window and stuck her head out, the air smelt fresh from the storm last night. There was still a light drizzle outside.

She stuck out her hand to feel the rain drop on her palm, drawing her arm back she wiped her hand on her pants and closed the window.

"I wonder if Itachi is up…" Sakura got up and walked to the other bedroom, opening the door a crack make sure that he wasn't changing. She opened it fully after seeing he wasn't there, well, not up yet.

Sakura stared at Itachi, he looked just the same as Sasuke as he slept quietly.

Sakura walked back to Sasuke's room and sat on her bed, sighing, what was there to do? She walked over to her bag and lifted up the dress that she bought, along with the shoe box.

She held it up to her body, staring at it, she hadn't seen anything nicer.

"Looks pretty good," Sakura turned around just to see Sasuke prop himself up, sitting up tiredly and rubbing his eyes.

"Excited about tonight?" Sakura opened her mouth to begin answering when Sasuke cut her off.

"Yea me too," Sakura smiled grimly.

"So you're scared of thunderstorms huh?" Even the word made shivers run down her spine.

"As you guessed,"

"Hn. Well if it makes you feel any better, it's predicted there's another storm tonight," Sasuke added in nonchalantly. Sakura's stomach churned.

"That's not funny," She ran over to Sasuke and started hitting his chest, eyes closed tightly. Sasuke chuckled to himself and then held Sakura's wrist away from him, smirking.


	9. The Night With Us and My Secret

**The Night With Us And My Secret.**

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror, she never thought she would look this different and… well, beautiful!

She turned around to see her back; her body looked more shaped and somewhat thinner. Sakura looked at her face; the makeup seemed to conceal a new identity for her, along with the hair. Sakura liked her hair the best, her hair was curled and then pinned up, alone with her fringe pulled to the side.

Sakura smiled at herself and stepped into her shoes, her height rose a little by a few inches. She flicked her hair to the side and walked outside of Sasuke's room, Sasuke was also busy getting ready for the night. She suddenly stumbled and fell forwards, only to be caught by Sasuke's arms.

"You alright?" Sakura pulled herself up; she had never walked in heels before. She looked up at Sasuke and refrained from gasping.

He looked handsome.

In a tuxedo, with a bow tie untied around his neck, his hair was not sleeked back, but still in it's untamed condition.

"I-I'm fine, thanks, I can't walk in these," Sakura smiled and blushed.

"You better not be stabbing my toes. You look great," Sasuke's mouth formed a little smile and Sakura gleamed.

Sasuke let go of her and began to tie his bow, after doing so, he returned to his bedroom and came out with his shoes. Slipping into them, he then drew out what looked like jewelry.

"I thought you might wanna add to your outfit," He clasped a sparkling necklace around Sakura's neck that dropped down to her cleavage.

He then handed her a matching pair of earrings and Sakura put them on too, she always wondered how she ever convinced her dad to get her ears pierced.

"And I got you this," Sasuke slipped a fake flower attached on a band on her wrist, but it looked so real! The flower was white with purple streaks in it, swirling into the middle. Sasuke bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Wanna go?"

"Yea," Sakura and Sasuke walked downstairs and Okasan gasped, smiling at the two.

"Sakura, you look lovely! And my Sasuke is so handsome tonight! You two look great," 

"Thanks for hair and makeup sessions," Sakura smiled gratefully.

"Okay, you guys have fun tonight," Okasan handed Sasuke her keys and kissed him on the cheek, along with Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura stepped outside and the fresh air hit them like cool water on their faces.

Sasuke opened the passenger door and gestured Sakura in, she lifted her dress and sat down.

"Thank you, Sasuke Kun,"

"Heh, tonight, I become a gentleman," Sasuke started up the car. "Hey, is it alright if I pick Naruto up and his date?"

"Yea sure…" Sakura clenched her fist; hopefully awkwardness would clear up between them. After a few minutes, Sasuke pulled into a driveway and two figures approached the car.

"Hey Sakura Chan! Sasuke!" Naruto hopped in first and Sakura turned around, smiling, it seemed like everything was fine. She looked at Naruto's date, she had blue hair that was tied up and curled with a light purple evening gown. And she was beautiful!

"H-hi S-Sakura, I don't think y-you know me. I-I'm Hinata," Hinata smiled shyly at Sakura and she smiled back.

"You look great tonight, Hinata,"

"S-so do you," The girl smiled again.

"Alright, let's go," Sasuke changed gear and reversed out, in a short while, they'd be at the formal and Sakura couldn't wait! She was nearly shivering of the excitement, or maybe that was because of the cold.

**&&**

"It's so big!" Sakura gasped as they all entered the great hall. Disco lights were flashing brightly added with disco music. Some people were already dancing.

"Aight people, we're gonna start the night with the couples dancing! Everybody pair up!" The DJ announced, changing the disc.

"Dance with me," Sasuke hoarsely whispered in her ear, pulling her hand gently to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sakura, overwhelmed by every thing placed her arms around his neck and they both swayed to the slow music, stepping round in circles slowly.

Sasuke pulled Sakura closer and let his head droop on her shoulder, Sakura could feel his heart beat calmly, his body heat was radiating onto her. Sasuke suddenly leaned all his weight onto her and Sakura stumbled back, pushing him back up on his feet, holding his shoulders.

"Sasuke Kun!"

"Sorry, got a headache,"

"Do you wanna go somewhere quieter?"

"No, just keep dancing," Sasuke regained his position and they continued dancing.

"Sasuke…Kun, thank you for everything." Sakura said it quietly so that no one could hear it, but loud enough so that Sasuke heard it.

"You're not thinking of leaving tonight are you?"

"I don't want to," Sakura rested her forehead against his.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Sasuke breathed out, releasing his arms and walking out of the crowd.

"Sasuke Kun are you alright?" Sasuke held tightly onto the railing, inhaling the air deeply. He suddenly tightened his grip and winced, his eyes closed tightly while gritting his teeth.

"Do you need to-" Sasuke suddenly grabbed his stomach.

"Sasuke Kun, does your stomach hurt again?" Sakura's mouth broke into a smile.

"Yea," He exhaled heavily and calmed himself down.

"Is it that bad?"

"Yea, I got kicked in the stomach before so it got worse,"

"Kicked in the stomach?!"

"Yea, got into a little fight," Sasuke smirked and Sakura smiled sadly.

"Well, well, it's Sakura and Sasuke," The two turned around to see Sai and his gang approach them 'coolly'.

Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura glared bitterly at him and Sai smirked.

"So, have you told him yet Sakura?" Sakura froze, _he knows. _

"What do you want?" She stepped back in fear.

"Sakura?" She faced Sasuke whose face of course asked what was going on.

Sakura's breathing grew faster and faster, she clenched her hands as she looked down.

"Or would you like me to do it? Should I tell him the actual cause of your father's death?! "

"Shut up!"

"Or why your Mother left your family?! How you used to have _a sister!_" Sakura ran forward and punched Sai in the face aggressively, the friends moved forward and growled at her.

"SHUT UP SAI! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and the smirking guys, Sai was bleeding from the lips.

"Oh Sasuke, another thing. Sakura used to live with me too in the past, until she ran away one night. But that was after she told me _why_. This little bitch stole my money and I want it back now." Sai grabbed Sakura's neck and Sasuke quickly stepped in, knocking Sai's hand off.

"You better leave now if you want to keep your arms in good condition," Sasuke warned bitterly. 

"I'll leave the rest to you Sakura," Sai wiped the rest of blood dribbling down his mouth off and left, gesturing to the boys to follow him.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was in tears, she wasn't crying loudly, just silent tears rolling down.

"Care to explain?"

"Do you really need to know?! You know what I am now!" Sakura sighed, gathering herself together. "I ended up in his house just like I did with yours. My mother left coz her heart couldn't take it every time she saw me. I killed my sister, I just… pushed her in the water one day and she didn't…" Sakura lifted her arms to wipe her tears, hiccoughing.

"My father was in deep trouble at the time, he had borrowed money in large amounts couldn't pay it back! I then ran away from home from my abusive father and I stumbled across some crooks and they knocked me out! Next thing I remember was waking up in Sai's arms and he said that I could stay as long as I wanted to! I took this as a chance and stole his money, thinking that I could help my father… after I realized what my father's money was for… I really ran away with nothing but a broken heart… then you found me."

Sakura dared to look at him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry; I would never do something like this to you! The reason I'm staying for so long is because the men who killed my father are looking out for me too! I… wanted to run away coz I thought I'd be putting you and your family in danger, and I would want nothing to happen to you three!"

"Sakura…" Sasuke held his hand out to her and she stepped back.

"No Sasuke Kun! I can't, you… must think the worst of me! I have to leave!" Sakura turned around and he grabbed her hand.

"Sakura, I don't. Stay."

"Sasuke Kun, I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Coz I love you okay?! Everyone I've loved has died! And your Mother, I wouldn't want _anything _to happen to her and especially you! I'm like… like a jinx! A curse!"

"Sakura, stop running away, you need to stay in one place. You need to think of the people who love you too, what would they do if you ran away, how would _they_ feel? You can't always think of yourself Sakura," Sasuke was about to bring up her father but thought the better of it.

Sakura smiled sadly.

"Sasuke. Why would you say something like that?"

"Coz I love you too, and I want to protect you." Sakura smirked.

"You can't even take care of yourself, what makes you think you can take care of me also?" Sasuke did not answer. "You're pathetic," Sakura remarked softly, wrenching her hand out of his grasp.

"Sakura, don't do this,"

"I don't need to repeat myself Sasuke." Sasuke's heart felt like it was going to break, he sighed sadly.

"Then at least spend the night here, with me." 

"… okay," She smiled sadly and Sasuke wiped her tears off.


	10. Letting Go Of His Hand

**Letting go of his hand.**

Sasuke stared at Sakura who was dancing on the floor in some other guy's arms, she laughed wildly, faking a smile probably oblivious that the guy was totally hitting on her.

His stomach hurt badly, it was also Sakura that had contributed to it, her hurtful words, not wanting to stay.

And Sasuke couldn't help it.

Sakura was a big hit to the year 12's. Beautiful, smart, great personality. Sasuke even forgot that he had claimed her as his 'fake girlfriend'. He had recently thought her as a real…girlfriend. Kissing her goodnight in the dark, occasionally pecking her on the cheek or forehead, and how she touched him. To be frank his stomach had never calmed down after she soothed it with her oil, she had actually made it more jumpy.

He always wondered how he ever got to love her.

His heart was hurting.

Sakura was now smiling and laughing along with the others, she was so unpredictable. And she didn't even know her last name, unless if she was faking that too.

Sasuke blinked and suddenly, Sakura was smiling right at him from a distance, hands by side, looking like she was admiring him from a distance.

Sasuke's mouth formed into a smile and she walked towards him, holding out her hands for him.

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember_

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

"Sasuke, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I am sorry."

"Don't leave," 

"I don't think you can stop me again, Sasuke."

"Do I have to say please? Grovel to you?" Sakura smiled at his thought.

"No." 

"Sakura, stay. What can I do to convince you?"

"Nothing." Sasuke held her hand and Sakura swayed it.

"Wait for me someday Sasuke. I'll come to you, just look out for the girl with short pink hair with a smile on her face," Sakura whispered closely in his ear and then kissed him softly on the lips.

Letting go of his hand, she pushed her way through the crowd until Sasuke couldn't see her anymore.

"Sakura!" He broke into a run, thrashing his way through the crowd, bursting out the front door.

Sakura wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Sasuke opened his hand to see a small pendant on a necklace; it wasn't the one she was wearing. The pendant was kind of white rock with mother pearl sheen coat on top of it. Sasuke stepped back and leaned on the door, squeezing the pendant tightly in his hand.

"Catcha later, Sasuke Kun. Wait for me." Whispers in his ear were repeating themselves. The soft wind blew his hair around his face that felt like Sakura's guiding hand. Sasuke looked up at the stars and exhaled, closing his eyes.

"I'll wait for you, Sakura."

**&& -- x o ****Two Years Later.**

A peculiar girl peeked from a tree, her eyes stuck on a guy with untamed raven hair, his lean figure gave off that he was fit. Around his neck was a reflecting pendant, it shone in Sakura's eyes, she squinted as her heart raced.

The boy sat alone on his steps as if in deep thought, Sakura's heart felt like it was going to burst again. Sakura watched carefully, trying to control her heart. She was about to step out when a pretty girl approached Sasuke, kissing him tenderly on the lips. Sakura smiled.

At least Sasuke settled down.

Sasuke's mouth formed into a smile as he kissed her back on the cheek, swaying as he hugged her tightly. Sakura's insides relaxed, she stepped back behind the tree and walked off, glancing one more time at the boy she loved.

"Sasuke Kun, what's wrong?" Yuki looked up at Sasuke who stared ahead of him.

"Nothing, let's go inside," Sasuke pushed her gently towards the door and she smiled, running inside.

Sasuke gripped his pendant and pressed his heart, he could swear that it was that girl. His heart was racing.

"Sa…kura…" That pink haired girl with green eyes flashed in his head, showing off her brilliant smile.

He stood there for a moment, searching the roads for any sign of her.

"Sasuke Kun! Where are you?" Yuki called from inside.

"Coming!" He called back to her, eyes still on the street. After a few hopeless moments, he began to walk inside.

He glanced back, one last time.

A girl with short pink hair in the distance was smiling at him, walking down the streets backwards, waving at him sweetly.

Sasuke's lips parted.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke walked towards the girl, breaking into a run. In a blink of an eye, she was gone.

"Sasuke Kun," Whispers in the wind were carried into his ears. The soft wind blew his hair around his face, just like Sakura's hand.

"Sakura, where are you!" A desperate plea in his heart cried out, he continued to run down the road.

_Don't say goodbye, dry the tears that we've cried._

_Don't say goodbye, you're my star, wherever you are._

_Don't say goodbye, dry the tears that we've cried._

_Don't say goodbye, you're my star, wherever you are._

_I'm just wasting my time, I thought you were mine._

_Now all I'm trying to find is you._

_What should I do?_

_I'm just singing along, it seems like I'm drowning in my memories, of you._

_Tell me what to do?_

_I want you to know I'm here, I still believe._

_Try to save me from this._

Sasuke turned around, flicking his eyes everywhere. Was he still trapped in his memories?

Sasuke slowed down to a walking pace, still looking everywhere. His shoulders drooped and he exhaled heavily, turning around and walking back slowly.

_Sasuke Kun. I'm still here. _Sakura peered out from a corner; it broke her heart to see how he still loved her. Something wet was on her cheek, she creased her brow and wiped it off.

_Oh. _She hadn't cried in years.

"Sasuke. I…" Sakura sighed. She turned around, swaying. It had already begun to rain so heavily, this was so cliché.

Just to match the mood.

"Sakura Chan?" Sakura suddenly looked up, who could know her name? Her eyes widened as she was greeted with a concerned face.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Sakura smiled, happy to know a familiar person.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I… nothing," 

"You … wanna come to my house? You can't stay out here," 

All Sakura needed right now was … company. She wanted to tell everything.

"Okay." Naruto looked down at her sadly, walking ahead.

Sakura hesitated, looking back.

To see him, walking in the distance, with that pendant around his neck.

**A/N: Sequel coming soon. Hope you guys… didn't think it was **_**that **_**bad.**


End file.
